Walk in My Shoes
by Panakeias
Summary: After the Christmas incident Dib actually gets teleported to the Massive, becoming the Tallest's new pet. Zim tries to fill his archenemy absence taking his place in society. Interchanging lifestyles will make each other realize how similar they are.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners (I'm not sure exactly who by now), therefore this fiction is just written and shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.

**Walking in My Shoes**

**Chapter 1**

It was just after Santa Claus was sent to the space by Dib. Zim thought it had been a good idea than Gir had those platypus suits inside his head just in case.

"Will you listen to the evil robot boy that destroyed Santa? Or will you listen to the Easter platypus?" Zim yelled at the people that just had witnessed how all their Christmas childhood memories had been shut to the outer space, while throwing shrimp to everybody.

The answer didn't take long. As soon as Dib could realize, he was being chased by an angry crowd claiming for his head.

While running, he considered that maybe mankind didn't wanted to be saved. It was miraculous no other alien form before Zim ever wanted to conquer Earth. The angry multitude cornered Dib next to the remains of the teleporter that was destroyed by the monster Santa. Dib found himself in a dead end as some of the people had gotten who-knows-from-where pitchers, forks and torches.

Several meters farther, Zim watched amused the spectacle while Gir was eating furiously all the broken candy cane left on the floor. The alien was imaging how wonderful could be if the Dib-human'd actually jump to the teleporter if it would be working, but he knew that could be so god for being true. Moreover, his archenemy wasn't that stupid.

However, what no one expected was that if a person is angry, nothing can be possibly planned or expected. Completely cornered, Dib tried to jump over the people, surprisingly managing to get on the heads of some. Nonetheless, when he was about to pass the wall of humanity he was escaping of, a really big muscular woman got him by the leg. In a matter of seconds she tried to throw him to the center of the crowd but, not measuring her strength, Dib's body passed over the people like if he was jumping with a pole. When he butt-landed exactly on the point the teleporter was, Zim feelings became a complete mess.

What did he feel when he saw the Dib monkey disappearing in a purple flash light? Certainly there was surprise, since he thought the teleporter no longer could be working. Or was it joy? He finally had gotten rid of the little annoyance. Was it disappointment? Considering that maybe he was overestimating his enemy all this time. Zim was in awe. Even when Minimoose got floating next to him and started to push gently his head, he didn't react.

The people stared amazed in front of the machine; one minute later this concerned murmur rose wondering what had just happened to the kid. A single man was the one in charge of bringing everything back to normal.

"I think we teleported him to his Doooooooom!" starting some sobs in the crowd. Some of them decided to run away, aware of the terrible thing they had just do; some others, maybe focusing their earlier anger in something more worth, used their forks and metal tubes to destroy the teleporter.

**Author's note: This fic has been stored in my computer for one year, which means it still looks messy and there's horrible grammar related to my spanish native language. I'm sorry for that. I hope you like short chapters because it's planned to be this way ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners (I'm not sure exactly who by now), therefore this fiction is just written and shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.**

**Chapter 2**

Thousand light years away, Dib appeared in the Massive. He didn't have the time to stay shocked. One moment he was running away of a mad crowd and the next he was sitting on the middle of what looked exactly like an alien base.

"Oh look, here comes another one." Tallest Red said annoyed while holding between his two claws a teddy bear someone had teleported minutes ago.

"Do you think he will send all the population of Earth?" Asked a worried Purple, wondering how much of that 'people' the Massive could stand.

The human couldn't understand a word of what Purple said, since they were talking on inrken language. Dib instinctively reacted to run to the door; finding it closed he hunched his back against the nearest wall. His brain needed to process all this information.

"Ok, I've been just teleported to some sort of alien base. Those must be Irkens, since they look like Zim. And the tallest ones must be...well...the Tallest. I know them; Zim's robot once invited me to talk to them. But in that time they didn't understand English, which make sense, considering there're hundreds of languages in our little Earth it's no wonder this species has its own way of communication. But why Zim base was set on English instead of his mother tongue? was he stupid? Wait! This is not the time to think about it. I've to get out of here. They'll probably blow my brain if I try talking them."

"Is he talking to himself?" Purple was curious as the human had started to talk loud voice in an unknown language.

"We better try to contact Zim before he does." Red returned to the conversation. The human was now running in circles while the navigators tried to catch him. He was running over the panels and breaking some cables in his flee. "Wait a minute..."

Tired with the mess the intruder was causing, Red waited the exact minute Dib ran next to him. He hold Dib's hair scythe with his claws leaving the body suspended in the air.

"Let me go you alien monster!" Dib screamed trying to seem less scared of what he actually was. Oblivious that HE was the alien in that place.

"Nice catch Red." Purple opened a bag of chips and started to eat it.

"Thanks. I was trying to remember where have I seen this 'human' before, it's from that day Zim's SIR unit called us for no reason."

"Ah yeah. It's the boy that was dancing before Zim's arrival." Purple poke Dib's cheek with his claw like if he was playing with a toy. There was something funny in the way the little fella was struggling to release himself while screaming a bunch of nonsense. "I have an idea. Let's give him a translator, I bet he's as stupid as Zim."

"That would be fun." Red said while thinking, _dangerous, but funny_.

Dib was violently trough to the floor. Several navigators' hands hold him against the cold surface; he couldn't move a muscle as they restrain him completely. Then the Tallest irken with red eyes took something out from behind his belt, a weird alien device the size and shape of a flash memory. He said something to the rest of the crew, and a pair of nasty hands made Dib to keep his mouth open. Dib started choking when the alien object stuck in his throat. Then, another pair of hands started pushing something big inside his ears.

_That's how I'm going to die? _The boy thought, _choked to death in an alien spaceship, leaving Earth to his doom in the hands of a horrible alien species. At least I'm not leaving this world without saying it out loud_.

"Aliens...are...real!"

**Author's Note: Another one, enjoy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners (I'm not sure exactly who by now), therefore this fiction is just written and shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.**

**Chapter 3**

A cold northern wind passed by Zim, chill running tough his spine as he realized just what had happened. He had lost track of Gir, and Minimoose was taking a nap on his master's head.

"Wahahahaha ha ha ha whaaahaha. Victory, sweet victory for Zim! Wake up Minimoose!" Zim screamed while shaking his henchman "Because I'm, ZIM has beaten his archenemy! No more annoying Dim human monkey to annoy meeee and my amazing plans for conquering this...earth of...dookie!"

Some of the people standing on their places got to hear Zim's yelling; they were all in North Pole waiting to be rescued.

"I mean." Zim's cleared his throat astounded with the extra attention. "I love Earth cookies!"

As soon as the people turn again their eyes to the skies searching for a plane or helicopter to rescue them, Zim ran in the other side heading to his voot. He found Gir covered with snow stuffing itself with candies, with that it had the appearance of a hideous snowman. As Zim pulled his sir unit by the leg, Gir started to throw up everything inside him. But he was still heavy, and Minimoose had to help for placing his evil partner in the cruiser. Gir threw up a little more, making a puddle on the cruiser floor, and making his master sick.

In the way home, Zim's mind was packed with wicked ideas of how to eliminate human race once and for all; from gigantic vacuum cleaners to brain freezers that actually freeze the brain.

Once arriving to the base, parking the cruiser in the attic, and jumping practically inside the house, Zim went over excited directly to flush himself to his secret base. Gir and Minimoose followed him up to the living room, where they stop by the TV because the Angry Monkey Christmas Special was on air. Even in the routine it seemed something was not the same. Nobody would give a fight for saving this mud ball called Earth. Setting his musings aside, Zim's went to report to the Almighty Tallest, how the Dib human monster had been teleported to the Massive, wondering if by that moment all the kid's organs would be placed in cans inside the armada's lab. Zim laughed pleased, the boy was going to fulfill his dream of attending an autopsy, but this time, and he was going to be the one severed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners (I'm not sure exactly who by now), therefore this fiction is just written and shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.**

**Chapter 4**

"_What did I just said?_" Dib asked mentally. Things were turning weird, weirder than they were. First, he wasn't choking anymore, and the air (considering fortunate than Irkens also breathe air) was entering his lungs smoothly; and second, when he had thought of speaking in English, a strange alien language had came out of his mouth.

"Hahahaha did you heard that? I told you he was stupid!" Purple snapped, and the rest of the crew laughed with him, while releasing Dib. Moments later everybody was back in their post. The boy stood up confused, weren't they going to kill him?

"It seems Zim's not sending us more of this trash, what a relief." Red nodded.

Dib couldn't believe what he just had heard. Those tall irkens had just spoken in English too, for lord sake.

"Can...you... speak English?" Dib ventured hesitant if somebody would want to harm him. The tall irkens started to laugh magnetically; Dib was used to the people doing that to him but this was turning annoying. "Answer me!"

Both tallest stop laughing to turn on their serious mode, Dib regretted yelling at them.

"Of course we can't, retarded beast. It's the decoder we implanted you that makes the magic." The tallest guy with red eyes seemed the reasonable one. "You think we're talking in your primitive language, but in fact we're talking in irken."

"So that means, you aren't going to kill me?" Dib felt somewhat relieved with the idea.

The tall guy with purple eyes snorted.

"Well not now. As long as you keep funny we can have you as a pet clown of some sort."

One of the irkens sitting behind the monitors in the wide room shouted they were receiving a message from Earth. Dib felt a revolt in his guts, he knew what that meant. The tall guy in purple ordered to start the transmission, and a big screen went down the ceiling next to the window that, Dib realized up until now, was looking at outer space. A little irken appeared on the screen, which Dib and the tallest well knew, the background was a pink room with wall covered in wires of several thickness and some columns with bubbling liquid inside them.

"Greetings, my Tallest." Zim saluted, but before being able to say anything else, he saw Dib standing next to his beloved leaders. "Human stink! Why are you still aliveee?!"

"Yes Zim, I'm still alive, and as soon as I get back to the Eart—ouch!"

Dib couldn't continue the phrase, mostly because the tall red guy hold him from his hair scythe, and that was damn painful.

"Do you have any special reason for sending us this, Zim?" Red complained. He was accustomed to treat his subordinates like trash, so Zim knew his plan wasn't exactly going smoothly, and started to sweat.

Purple gave some hits to Dib as if he was a punching sack; the boy let out a mild scream when the alien hit his spleen.

"Because this is the funniest gift you have given to us." Purple completed the phrase.

Zim let out a sigh.

"You...monster." Dib whispered, and then he got more punches in several parts of the body. "I have...to...protect...my planet."

Dib passed out.

Zim couldn't refrain to let his maniac laugh out, as it seems he not only had gotten rid of the Dib nuisance, but also he had gotten the approval of his leaders. After some small talk, Zim asked the tallest to threat Dib in the most painful ways of pain; and the little invader left his leaders to enjoy their new toy.

"Awwww, it's not funny if it sleeps that much time." Purple moaned. "I'm going to punch it again."

Dib could hear his voice like if it was farther away, alarmed he pushed up himself, ready to run for his life.

Red laughed softly.

"Now that I think Pur." Red used to call his fellow companion like that. "We haven't given it a name yet."

"My name is Dib." The boy said almost mumbling, stumbling to stand setting the pain aside.

"Oh oh, what do you think about calling it Swaxzlor. I had a swedlsphuch with that name."

"No...I think that is a pretty cool name for this guy here."

"What about Hugeheady! His head is indeed huge."

"Hey, my head's not big!"

"I like it." Red screamed joyful "Hugeheady!"

Dib cursed low voice, but being called with that demeaning name was the least of his worries, soon he realized his life in that ship will turn into a living hell. Starting with the food, that was almost inedible. The so called snacks of the tallest caused Dib a terrible stomach ache; and considering how devoted the tall aliens were to their candies, the only reason they had for sharing them with the human was exactly because they loved seeing him suffer. After the revolting food, there was not a drop of water in the entire Massive; for Dib amazement, what the irkens used to drink as sodas where in fact alcoholic drinks, therefore the boy had to start his drunkard career at the sweet age of eleven. It was that or dying of dehydration. Thus the drinks had a little of water.

Dib thought for a slightly moment if life was that hard for Zim living in planet Earth, but he discarded the idea, at least the space boy had his secret base where everything was like in his home planet.

Anyway seeing the boy drunken gave the Tallest even more fun.

**Author's Note: Longer chapter. I hope you like it ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners, this is shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.**

**Chapter 5**

Back in business, Zim had decided to conquer the planet by parts. He spun a globe making it stop with his index finger. It pointed Portugal. Zim thought Portugal was too easy for the amazing mind of him, so heading to his voot cruiser he had set his mind to blow all Europe into pieces.

He took both of his minions, through Gir and Minimoose didn't need to do anything besides giving him some company. Once they reached the continent, he shot randomly at the buildings using that new laser beam he had just built. People's sorrow, crowds escaping from his horrible reign of terror, flames consuming entire nations; for the first time since he arrived to planet Earth, he was actually doing something that showed results. And it was amazingly easy, why that idea had showed up until now? Could it be Dib's fault? He wanted to take the image of his enemy out of his head, but each historical building destroyed turned it clearer. Once he though Europe was devastated enough, he got back to his base. All the way destroying what looked more important to humans, more than their own lives, their history.

However, after blowing up the entire White House (exactly as he saw in one of those movies Gir liked to watch), the human suffering didn't seem that fun. It wasn't pity what he was feeling for those filthy organs sacks, but a different emotion, commonly known as boredom.

After two days of complete "doom rampage", he landed the voot cruiser in his base's attic feeling empty inside.

One month passed, and Zim had lost interest in conquering Earth. The first days were about bombing over and over again every human city in his way, to the point the President man appeared on TV pleading for mercy.

After finishing with most all Africa, Zim contacted the Tallest. They'd seem to be having fun with the filthy human boy. Tallest Purple promised Zim that the armada was on its way, and that while waiting he could blow all mankind if he wanted to. The alien found the idea quite boring, considering that was what he had been doing the last days. However he wasn't anyone to complain his leaders, so he saluted and thank for the opportunity they were giving him. Suddenly Dib appeared on the screen, staggering as if the floor was trembling, threatening Zim with a muddy voice. The boy was in a pitiful state. Big black cycles under his eyes, his hair was disheveled and he no longer was wearing his black coat but an orange tutu and a pair of pink fluffy headphones. He said something about not letting Zim to conquer the Earth, but the alien kind of didn't get it because the thread was mixed with some sobs of the human missing his family and complaints to someone who apparently stole his nachos. Zim just laughed at the feeble state of his former mortal enemy.

When the transmission shut, he couldn't but feel something similar to pity to the Dib monster.

Since then, he waited for the armada to come, not feeling like going back to his conquering rampage. He spent most of his time watching on TV how mankind showed pathetic efforts to rebuild its devastated civilizations, and how not even the sagest man on planet was capable of explain what just had happened. The stupid humans used their self proclaimed intelligent logic to explain what just happened, calling the voot cruiser some sort of lighting; the nations declared everything was the consequence of a natural phenomenon. Zim found himself not even able to go to skool anymore.

**Author's Note: Thank you so far for the opinions and faves ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners, this is shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.**

**Chapter 6**

As the caring parent he was, Doctor Membrane didn't realized the disappearance of his son until one night he decide to go back home. His schedule had a couple of free hours due to finishing the cure for cancer sooner than expected. He entered the house and found Gaz sitting on the couch playing game slave. It was seven in the night, so he found intriguing why his son wasn't watching that lame program of Mysterious Mysteries that fed his madness every night.

"Hello my dearest daughter, it seems we're going to share a peaceful family time since I have two hours before going back to the lab. Where is your brother?"

"I told you he was teleported from North Pole to somewhere else; didn't you ask me that the last Christmas?"

Doctor Membrane made a remembrance. It was true. The last Christmas he couldn't attend the dinner because he was working in a new prototype of laser shooting caps; even so he set a camera in the kitchen for seeing his beloved children while working. When his daughter explained that his brother was nowhere to be seen, he said her that she wouldn't have dinner until she'd found him. And one hour later, in the place where Dib should had been, there had been a sack of potatoes wearing his coat and a pair of glasses.

"Uhm. The image was blurry then, that'd explains why I found him hefty..."

Gaz didn't pay attention, she was reaching the last level of ultra hard mode in Super Piggy Vampire, and no intermission of her dad was going to stand in her way.

"Anyway honey, your brother must be here before dinner, I think he had had enough time playing with the teleporter."

"Can't we just dinner without him?"

"Ha ha, I'm afraid no. No dinner until your brother gets back."

Gaz left aside the game mumbling while going to her room, and returning several minutes later with the same sack of potatoes dressed as Dib. But her father didn't fall for it again. So she wondered who might be the only 'person' in the entire neighborhood with another teleporter. With the clear answer in her mind she opened the main door. Before going out, her father stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going this late in the night, little miss?"

"I'm heading Zim's house, he probably knows where Dib is."

"It's dangerous outside. And for some reason I won't be able to go with you." Her father crossed his arms authoritarian.

"Don't worry dad." Gaz snapped her fingers, in seconds a bunch of modified robotic stuffed animals surrounded her. All of them had the creepy allure of red eyes. "I programmed them so they can feed of human flesh."

"Ok, if that's the case I feel assured." Membrane waved goodbye as his daughter closed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners, this is shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.**

**Chapter 7**

"I have to escape from here" Dib thought while watching by the window how the Massive 'purged' a conquered planet from all its life forms; they were planning to make it a huge irken mall. It was one of the few moments he was sober enough to understand what was going on, and to discern his fane wasn't living as alien's pet. However, his limbs were tired and his body ached; he hadn't slept enough since he arrived because his 'owners' actually never did it, only due to malnutrition and dehydration he had passed out A LOT each day. His brain couldn't find a way to get free; it was hard to put two and two together.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Red motioned to his pet, while watching how the armada shot laser beams to the surface of the new irken race's acquisition. Purple had apparently left him alone and he didn't have anyone else to talk to. The spectacle of a complete civilization being wiped off from existence, from outer space, was similar to looking at the fireworks in Independence Day. Dib muttered saddened.

"I can believe they're going to make that to the Earth" a tear ran over his cheek.

"HAHAHA Earth?" Red meddled, his antennae were pretty sharp for loud voices "Do you think we care the useless mud ball you call home planet? Today you're funnier than ever Hugeheadey."

"That means you... aren't going to destroy the Earth? What about Zim? Didn't you sent him to conquer my planet?"

"Duh! Of course not!" Red paused a moment, his pet sure had overestimated the silly Zim. Then he mused uninterested. "You see, Zim is a shame for the empire. We wouldn't be running Impending Doom II if it wasn't because of that midget messing the first one. Long time ago he was an invader, but now he's a food service drone that decide to 'quit confinement'."

Purple entered the room; he was eating a bag of chips.

"Whoa, that planet is bursting!" He yelled gleeful with the last explosion that turned the entire room on blue light for some seconds "What are you chatting about?"

"Zim." Red answered with enjoyment.

"Haha, the only thing that little fella has done good is giving us Hugeheady! Out of that I still think he's a defective."

"Then...why you sent him to Earth?" Dib ventured as they owners were in the mood for answering.

"We didn't know what an 'earth' was before he sends us the first signals. "We wanted him to get lost in space. Or being eaten by a wormhole or such!"

For few seconds that seemed an eternity, the boy felt his guts falling to the floor. His entire life, for all what he had gotten ready for, was only for protecting Earth of an alien invasion. And suddenly, he had realized the only alien he was protecting it of, was from a social outcast that had found the planet by accident. The two tallest stared at him with confusion. It was the first time they saw him sob, and it was more damn interesting than the cleaning of an entire planet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners, this is shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.**

**Chapter 7**

Gaz walked by the entire neighborhood being followed by the vicious robots built by herself. People stared, and as soon as one of the robots noticed it, they jumped over the onlookers. At the end of the street, she headed to this odd shiny green house with scary gnomes on the yard. As she passed the fence, several gnomes tried to throw the girl out. Her little army destroyed most of them. The next step was to knock the door, Gaz was starting to feel hungry and this was turning her in bad mood. She literally kicked out the door. In the living room, floor littered with empty snacks packages, she found Zim lying on the couch and not wearing his human costume. Gaz put aside the mental image that he was neither wearing a shirt.

"Eh! Dib sister! How can you dare entering into the amazing fortress of Zim!" The alien stood up and made some wiggling with his hands. "Gir, defensive mode!"

"Yes master!" The high pitched voice of the robot came from somewhere on the couch, under the candy packages. Suddenly the SIR unit jumped from the couch, it was covered with fudge, eyes red. Gaz glared to the robot two seconds, the eyes of the metallic thing turned green and it left running to the kitchen.

Disappointed, Zim went back to his place on the couch and started zapping channels; after not finding absolutely anything interesting, he snapped at Gaz.

"Could you at least close the door? I don't like that legless neighbor staring into the house."

"Where's Dib?"

"The Dib monster has been transported, because of my incredible intelligence! And there's no way you simple minded human can understand where he is."

Gaz snapped her fingers. Three minutes later Zim was on the floor completely beaten and Gaz robots were still hitting the alien like he was a drum.

"Then...where's Dib?..."

"I'll never tell you!" He got another set of hits, this time coming from Gaz. "Urg, He's with my leaders; they have it as a toy."

The girl thought his brother wasn't a funny toy. Even though, that meant she had to save him but he was at least four months distance from Earth; and Zim no longer had the materials for making a new transporter, and even if he'd have them, it would have taken a month to do it. Gaz thought of her life without dinner, maybe skipping today's dinner was okay, but all dinners in her entire life until Dib appears was a living hell! She was already hungry. If that was the case, she picked another option.

She grabbed the beaten Zim by the arm (for much of her displease), she stood the little alien up, and stuck Dib's glasses on Zim's face and put her older brother's coat over his archenemy. And after analyzing how should he looked, Gaz snapped.

"I think you'd better wear your contacts too."

Professor Membrane was sitting on the coach, playing with a puppet replica of himself, in the name of science. When Gaz entered he found his daughter being followed by a young green boy. In the moment he saw him, he doubted if that boy was indeed his son; but considering Membrane hasn't been in the house for the past five months, he didn't have the exact idea of how Dib looked like. So, putting aside his awful parenthood, he decided to believe that boy was in fact his son. And the reason of his skin to be green was the kid was ill.

As Gaz wanted, they had then their family dinner time. They ordered pizza, she picked the ingredients.

"Son, I've seen you haven't eaten a bit of your slice. Is something wrong?" Membrane inquired Zim shot a mean look to the pizza, then to Membrane, then to the pizza again, and he was about to argue about the filthy human food when Gaz kicked his shin. Swallowing the pain he answered hesitantly.

"I have eaten so much of this delicious human food that my guts are full in the meantime."

Membrane laughed out loud joking about the idea of Dib not wanting to eat, and suddenly he leaned forward to Zim with a stethoscope."The illness that makes you green must be messing with your hunger too."

Zim gulped, so did Gaz. The alien had to come with a clever answer or the scientist would take him to the doctor; and about those professional, Zim knew they practice some vivisections that they fancily called surgeries. What a barbaric act, to tear open their people while alive thinking that was the better cure for any illness.

"Err, I have to confess my parental unit, I played again with the spooky ghost ectoplasmicus stuff, and that's why I'm green." Membrane seemed doubtful, but at least Zim knew his lie had a part of true. A couple of months before Dib actually was working in a portal to find the Ghost Zone; and like most of his attempts to prove the supernatural world existed, the portal blew on his face. After that his skin had taken a healthy fluorescent green for weeks, not to mention the slimy aspect it had. Going back to the dinner time, Membrane suddenly changed from concerned mode to angry mode.

"Son! Didn't you learn your lesson from the last time? Is your madness worthy enough to kill yourself while pursuing that stupid dream of the fake sciences?"

"You're right parental unit. I'm stupid!" Zim added back to his normal self, he started to talk and make noises as if he was Dib and he was retarded.

"Stop your stupidness and give me another slice of pizza." Gaz intervened, the pizza box was on the other side of the table and Zim was on the way.

"I'm glad you have finally realized your madness, son. The first step is to face your problem."

The little alien wondered why he was going under such trouble. Was it really because he was scared of the Dib sister? Ok, she was scary! But nothing a true invader couldn't handle, since he had proved that conquering Earth was a picnic. There was something different, something that he had probably never felt in his whole life, could it be pity? Or maybe he was feeling empathy? Zim erased immediately the second option. It was ridiculous to compare a magnificent being like himself, in the super special mission, given directly from the Almighty Tallest, for taking over the Earth; with a super head sized boy whom all the world tough was nuts. But… felling pity? Zim shook his head shooing the thoughts away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners, this is shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.**

**Chapter 9**

The Tallest had gotten bored with Dib easily after telling the boy all the truth about Zim.

"Gaz was right" he muttered while seeing to the empty space trough the wide main room window; some time ago she had said Zim was lame in his attempts to conquer Earth. The little alien was an outcast just as him, just too stupid for realizing it.

The Tallest Red threw to Dib's back a hot burrito. Both irkens were getting tired of seeing his pet whining like a weenie. The so called beans were far hotter than the meaning of the word itself, it was kind of acid burning. Dib panicked; he started to remove his tutu and the rest of his clothes. He got naked in time to see his clothes melting on the floor, only a blob behind. Tallest Red laughed while pointing the naked boy.

"I told you that weren't edible!" Purple moaned to his co ruler, it seemed they had bet that Purple couldn't eat a burrito made with hot gizzagloshplotch meat. And since Purple was shrinking back, Red had decided to prove him the meat was fine by throwing the burrito at Dib.

"Sirs, we have a calling from Earth." A Monitor cut their argument.

"Good riddance." Both muttered with tedium. Then Zim's image appeared on the main screen. Dib almost fell back; the alien was disguised as him!

"Greetings My Tallest, here's Zim."

"Thank you for pointing the evident." Red squinted at the screen.

"What do you want now Zim?" Purple scolded too.

"I just wanted to let you know that it's been a month since I started Earth conquest under your respectable instructions, and of course, I've been waiting for the armada to arrive for finishing off this filthy planet."

"Oh yeah Zim, the armada is on its way...it's just...we had to stop in Candyun for replenish us the snacks. You know, we need them for arriving where you are..." Red lied.

"But I've been checking The Massive's route! You're heading towards the opposite way to Earth's."

"We need the snacks Zim!" Purple added, eating furiously a chocolate bar.

"Well...I can wait for you my Tallest; if that's what you want..." Zim seemed disappointed. He was about to cut the transmission when he saw Dib completely naked in the back of the room. In a split second they eyes crossed. Dib snapped out of his fear.

"What are you doing with my clothes!? Alien monster, I dare you to have done something to my family!" Dib pushed both Tallest aside for facing his real enemy.

"Eh? Uh? I don't know what you mean Dib pig monkey; I'm not dressing like you, since you aren't dressing anything." Zim's eyes avoided contact.

"I think Hugeheady needs a lesson of respect." Purple interrupted while picking the boy by his hair scythe.

Dib hated that! He felt frustrated, he didn't know what to think about what he just was seeing in that transmission from Earth. Then a tiny voice in the back of Zim's place brought hope.

"Where do you say I can play video games in maxi screen?" It was Gaz following Zim's robot, who was saying the screen in the observatory was 'reeeeaaally huuuge'. The little metal unit pointed in another direction as they passed behind Zim. The unexpected happened.

Instead of shouting like a mad man for finding intruders in his secret base, the little green alien said something like "Fools! You're wasting my amazing technology for your retrograde videogames! If you break something you will face the wrath of Zim!" And when the alien turned around the transmission ended.

**Author's Note: Thanks so far for the follows and faves, everytime I see one you make my day :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners, this is shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.**

**Chapter 10**

It had been two months since the stupid Dib had gone through the teleporter. By Gaz's request, or better said, by Gaz's threat, Zim had to stand living lame Dib's life dressed as him. He had to live in the ridiculous looking Dib's house. His first night in his old enemy's room, he tore off every poster from the wall and disposed of all the paranormal stuff.

He had to lie about all his pseudo knowledge of the paranormal. He had to ask Miss Bitters about the existence of aliens more times than he could stand. Moreover the not-so-often-but-still-annoying disappointed comments from Professor Membrane. Fortunately, he didn't have to eat the disgusting human food, since Gir was useful enough to provide him with food from the base.

Some nights he used to lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, as there was nothing else apart of waiting for the armada. The human world was horribly silent in the night time, Zim hated all the species with a half day internal clock; sleeping wasn't necessary for his superior body, but there was so much free time that life was turning boring. He even started considering going back to Foodcortia.

Why the Armada hadn't arrived yet? Maybe it had something to do with the nuisance of Dib being in the Massive. He giggled, mind dozing towards the Dib monster wearing a tutu. It was a miracle the human was still alive after so much time as the Tallest's pet slave. An image flashed before Zim's eyes: Dib burning the most important Irken military ship from its interior, laughing maniacally, surrounded by flames.

His antennae twitched as he stood up breathing hardly. Was it a daydream? Better said, a _day_mare? Maybe it was Dib's plan to enter into the teleporter to begin with!

Zim went out the room in a rush. Whenever they saw him, Gaz's robotic stuffed soldiers woke up from their lethargic sleep for attacking him. They had strict coding instructions in case the little green boy tried to escape. However, Zim had no time for dealing with simple toys; he unleashed the spider legs from his pak to jump over the monsters gathered on the hall. When the alien landed he thought the rest would be piece of cake, but he was wrong. There was a second round of robots waiting for him in the living room. This one formed by the most intelligent and mean stuffed animals ever made. A sort of walrus rushed to dive its fangs in Zim's body, while what it looked like a horrible baby doll started to sprinkle acid from its mouth.

Zim tried again with the pak legs and avoided a couple of hits; however two hidden dolls behind the pot next to the door, jumped in ready for an ambush. He noticed this on time, turned back for picking the acid thrower to use it as shield. The acid melted both stuffed guards in a second. Zim hasty opened the main entrance accomplishing to close it before the rest of the robots could jump over him.

Not wasting a minute for recover, he rushed to his house. The idea of his race falling before a little human boy was stupid and groundless, but it was pinned now in his brain. At least the alien had something to think about.

The irken entered into his house, it was passing three a.m., the silence was disturbing there too. The place was a mess, bottles of suck monkey and freeze wiz all over the floor, boxes of pizza piled in gravity defying absurd towers, for some reason Minimoose was glued with an orange substance to the ceiling, and a hog pen in the kitchen?! All this was Gir's fault, of course. The culprit was calmly sleeping next to his pig friend on the kitchen table, both surrounded by waffles soaked with honey.

"Gir!" This attitude had reached the limit; his slave didn't have any respect for his master's base in his absence. The robot woke up immediately, and turned into serious mode for salting in a matter of seconds. His red eyes glowed in the middle of the darkness. "What have you done to the base! I only left you in charge for a month!"

"I was roasting a chicken! And then I made more waffles." The little sir unit screamed joyful, changing his red colored parts to their usual green.

Zim sighed.

"You don't have idea of how horrible had been with him around...the horror." The mechanical voice of the computer intervened, if it could be seen it would be shrugging.

"Nah, it's a waste of time arguing with you two." And the alien entered to the base using the flusher in the kitchen. As soon as he reached the communication room he shouted "Computer! Start a transmission with the Tallest!"

The computer didn't answer in a couple of minutes, and then informed.

"Line is busy." Zim thought he was surrounded by incompetents, how was even possible to have a busy line with all the irken technology in interspaced communication? "Try again with another line!"

After a couple of minutes Zim got the same answer from his subordinate, and they tried with another line. After repeating the cycle for the fiftieth time, the computer said back.

"Haven't you thought they maybe don't want to listen to you?"

"Nonsense! Who could ever don't want to hear Zim?"

"...figures..."

There was something wrong, something horribly wrong was happening in the Massive. Zim could feel it in his squidlishpooch. The vision was clearer than ever, the Dib monster was now destroying the entire armada! There was no time to speculate, in Zim's mind the destiny of his entire race was in his hands.

Zim went again though the flusher. In the kitchen, Gir and his pig friend were sleeping on the table again.

"GIR! Wake up!" The little robot green eyes lighted the room. "We're leaving."

"Are you going to make a BBQ!?"

"No time for that, Gir." Zim took his henchman by the hand and the computer activated the platform in the floor. In seconds they were in the attic next to the voot cruiser. Once the pilot compartment opened, several robotic arms went down from the ceiling to fill the ship with irken food. Zim climbed with a jump to the pilot seat and Gir positioned next to him, Minimoose floated from nowhere to Gir's arms. The attic roof opened to let the cruiser out.

And the journey started.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners, this is shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.**

**Chapter 11**

Some apples below in the neighborhood, some pitch noise disturbed Gaz sleep. It was one of her stuffed animals, the one with scythes in place of hands, scratching at her room's door. The moment she opened the door for smashing her creation under her foot, the robot was smart enough to retreat. However, loyal enough to stand in a close point. Gaz realized that the stuffed animals weren't supposed to wander inside the house, they had to be hidden in their positions in case of his 'new brother' would try to escape. When she checked in Dib's room, the door was open. As it seemed, she had to bring back the rebel.

She changed her bunny pajamas to normal clothes and went directly to the garage. Tak's ship had dusted in there for a while. It annoyed her to think the order of the universe had been messed by his brother's stupidity. Gaz was thinking while Tak's ship blasted off.

"I'd better order pizza in the way."

Zim's cruiser was by then in the outer space, passing next to Saturn's rings. A green screen projected in the window showed a red point in the lower left corner and a white line connecting it with a black irken insignia almost in the center. Zim considered himself lucky; it would only take him three months to reach the Massive.

Suddenly, a heavy bump made him lose balance. There was something behind attacking him! A window with Gaz's image over layered his map screen in the cruiser's window.

"Get back right now. Before dad notices Dib is missing." The girl started the transmission while they still advanced towards the irken sign in the center.

"Never!" Zim didn't want to give explanations; he hadn't even given them to their henchmen because he was afraid of looking paranoid. Since there was the possibility of reaching the Massive to find out that everything was fine, and he would hate to think in the shame his actions could bring.

Gaz shoot some lasers, they hit exactly at the point as if she had piloted spaceships since the day she was born. Zim didn't have lasers left, and the cannon he used to destroy the cities had been left in the base, too big to carry it on a long distance travel. In fact, even with his overwhelming intelligence, he had lowered his guard about Tak's ship in the scary Dib monkey's sister house. And now he was paying the consequences, trying to avoid the lasers and wasting the precious fuel he needed for reaching the other side of the Universe.

"Leave me alone, my dear Tallest are in high risk!"

"And my dinner is in risk too!"

Desperate, Zim covered his head with the space bubble suit, opened the hatch, and threw Minimoose at Tak's ship. He didn't have an idea of how to make Minimoose to activate his ultimate weapon, but expected his henchman to actually do something. However, when it hit the surface of Tak's ship it gently went floating to the other side. Gaz saw the 'thing' by the window, detaching her ship's robotic arms to hold it. She squeezed it a little, which seemed to hurt Minimoose. Suddenly the little moose exploded, throwing out Gaz's ship the opposite way, sent directly to Earth.

"You will pay for this, Zim!" Tak's ship was beyond repair, but at least it still had the air and atmospheric controllers working.

"Success!" Zim yelled with joy, even though the explosion also reached his ship making it spin over and over. Fortunately, the damage wasn't bad enough to spoil the plans. Seeing the green screen, Zim realized they had advanced a lot more with the propelling force of the explosion than doing it in the normal way. He grinned.

**Author's Note: Many thanks to ****somethingclever5 for correcting my horrible grammar in this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to its respective owners, this is shared for amusement and I won't make any profit out of it.**

**Chapter 12**

It was his sixth month in the Massive. If it weren't for the fact that he was living like a prisoner, Dib would have seen the experience as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, the first human to make contact with another species. The first to make contact while not on earth anyway. However, it had turned into something worse than a nightmare. Dib was too drunk to know where exactly he was, or why exactly he was wearing a fluffy bunny costume. The tallests tossed peanuts at him, which Dib tried, mostly unsuccessfully, to catch in his mouth. It had been fun the first half hour, but later Dib started sobbing again about how he missed his family.

Once he entered that miserable state, even soaking him with hot alcohol or letting the clumxiplo attack him wasn't funny anymore. The boy fell asleep on the floor next to tallest Red, who picked him up by the arm and shook him like you would shake a bottle of juice before opening it. Dib didn't react.

"It seems you broke it." Purple giggled.

Red analyzed the kid before throwing him to a green-eyed navigator who was nearby. The navigator stood up pawing the hit, and left Dib sleeping on the floor next to his chair without saying anything. If the tallest wanted their pet, they had to at least ask for it.

Suddenly, the navigator saw a voot cruiser passing outside the window. He had just seen it for a moment, but it made the irken think that something was weird. All cruisers that were keeping company with the Massive had strict orders to not interfere with the main ship's maneuvers. They had a pre-established route.

"Sir, there's an irken ship coming aboard," a purple-eyed navigator announced, the one on the other side of Dib.

"Who may it be?" both tallest questioned, somewhat offended by such a dare.

"…It's Zim…" the navigator said, ashamed that he hadn't noticed before. If he had, he wouldn't have given the little nuisance the chance to arrive. Both of the tallests gasped, wondering why he was on the Massive.

"My Tallest!" Zim entered in a rush, scared and expecting to see the control room engulfed in flames. However, everything was okay, so the shame was worse than expected. Minutes passed before anyone decided to articulate a word. Then Zim, trying to fix his mind, changed his approach.

"I waited for the armada as you commanded me, but you never arrived. I was worried for your security…"

"Err, Zim, we know Operation Impending Doom II wouldn't take place nearly as smoothly as it has been without your fine support, but…" Red was running out of excuses, but he knew that trying to tell Zim the truth would be about as useless as trying to talk to a can of soup.

"Yeah, you know…" Purple tried to help, but he couldn't avoid chuckling from time to time. "You're doing soooo well that we thought you may not need the armada. Instead we decided to help the less superior and intelligent invaders who were asking for help."

"Was that all it was?" Zim sighed in relief. For a moment he had thought that the tallest may not have cared about his mission. "I'm glad you have so much confidence in me. The earth is on the verge of its ruin. And if you want me to finish the planet myself, Zim can do it. Because I'm Zim!"

The yelling finally woke up Dib, and he didn't feel right. He was still a little drunken, and at some point he had lost his glasses. Zim was nothing more than a blurry little green and pink stain next to a red stain and a purple stain. However, the voice was something he recognized in a matter of seconds.

"It's all a liee! A lie!" the boy yelled in the direction of the tallest. "Zim, you're nothing but a fool to them! You're a DEFECTIVE! The earth, it's not an actual mission, they only wanted to get rid of you!"

Dib advanced toward his old enemy, tottering. His voice was blurry, and the bunny costume made him look ridiculous. Zim was about to laugh at the poor condition of his rival, but as the tears started to flow from the kid's eyes, the alien hesitated.

"You're a moron, just like me… Our lives have been nothing but a sequence of failures…" Dib fell on the floor, feeling sick and on the verge of passing out.

"Hahaha, Hugeheady always makes our day, Zim. The best gift you have ever given us." Tallest Purple laughed as Zim thought about how boring those days after destroying Washington had been. Just waiting for the armada, with nothing else to do, no need to go to skool, no one to argue with… All those days had felt empty, as though conquering the planet hadn't been the interesting part of the mission. And in second term, he thought about Dib-sister. Going back to earth would be a pain.

The Dib crying bunny guy was a nuisance, but his sister was something out of this dimension. Zim wondered what would happen to Operation Impending Doom II had that girl managed to follow him to the Massive, and shuddered.

"Perhaps I could get the human back?" The midget alien murmured, more thinking out loud than anything. Unfortunately, the tallest's antennae picked up on what he had said.

"You want your gift back, is that what you mean?" Red inquired, and both tallest glared at their subordinate. Dib was feeling dizzy, but still had an idea of what was going on. His first impression of Zim's proposal was to say no to it, but as he shook away some of the metaphorical cobwebs clinging to his brain, he realized this might be his one chance to get out of the Massive and return to his normal, outcast life on earth. Then he grabbed Zim's leg, his grasp pitifully weak. He wished he had enough energy to lift his head to see the irken's expression. Instead, he got a kick in the ribs from Zim. Purple mentioned that it was contradictory to want the kid back then kick it; even if Zim did want it back, his motivation wasn't the emotion humans call caring. Then Red's eyes opened wide, and he pulled his fellow ruler to the side, their backs to Zim and Dib. They whispered, every once in a while turning their heads to look at Zim, who was standing with a confused look.

**Author's Note: Ultra thanks to somethingclever5 for the corrections! You know, without your hard work this would be a mess ;) Also thanks to everyone who has fave or is following this fic. Next chapter will be the last one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim was created by Johnen Vazquez but belongs to whoever has the ownership of it. This fanfic is made for amusement proposes and there's no money profit out of it.**

**Chapter 13**

Zim looked again at the pitiful human at his feet. Indeed, he had wanted to be in a situation like this since the day he had met Dib, but the circumstances made him feel uneasy. The Dib-monster still had that light in his eyes, the fierce look of a silly soldier who still wants to fight, even if his entire fleet is destroyed.

A mere two minutes later, the Tallest turned back to Zim. They had the solemn air about them that they used in official ceremonies.

"OK, we've discussed your request to take back Hugeheady," Purple started, as Red picked up Dib by his now wild and unkempt hair. "And we like this guy. A LOT."

"So, you'll have to make a decision. You have to decide what's more important to you: getting your human toy back..." Red shook Dib like a maraca for making a point.

"Or your mission on Earth." Purple finished with joy, proud of how they had gone away with it.

"What? You can't do this to meee, my Tallest!" Zim wracked his brain for ways to have both options at the same time. "How about giving me the human, and then you get it back when I destroy Earth? Or what about assigning Zim to another planet? Earth is half destroyed anyway."

This last comment made Dib shiver. Even if Zim wasn't a real invader, he still had the power to put the planet in danger. But now, the boy covered his mouth for staying in silence. It wasn't that his opinion mattered any way, but Zim could change his mind in about taking him back any moment. That was the thing the boy was the most afraid of.

"No Zim." Red pointed to the gate through which Zim had entered, the only entrance and the only exit from the control room. He was starting to get a bit exasperated. He hadn't considered that the little nuisance might try to make counted arguments. "If you go through there with Hugeheady, you can say goodbye to your status as an 'invader'." The last word was said quite sarcastically, but Zim, of course, didn't notice.

Zim's antennae trembled, and then went flat, and his expression turned to a poker face. Knowing his archenemy, Dib had a pretty good idea of what he had in mind. It happened in seconds. Zim snatched Dib's hand from Red's claw and ran toward the gate. Nobody moved to stop him, because this was exactly what the Tallest wanted. Dib had mixed feelings. His worst enemy was about to sacrifice everything that matters in his life in order to save him. But when he was just a couple of meters from the exit, a microphone of sorts emerged from Zim's pak. About a meter from the exit, the little alien turned away and jumped over the control panel to his right.

"Gir! Bring the voot cruiser to the control room, now!" When the Tallest heard that, Red ordered someone to catch Zim. Dib's wobbly legs tried as hard as they could to keep Zim's pace, as the little alien jumped and ran and slipped through the hands of the navigators that tried to catch them.

Then, Zim's ship entered though the gate, his robot piloting it with a serious expression in his red eyes. Once the cockpit opened, Zim threw Dib inside. And after avoiding another navigator, he positioned himself behind the controls.

"My apologizes my Tallest." Zim said from inside of his ship, while flying next to his angered leaders.

"Zim you...!"

"But I must let you know this human is important to my mission." Zim cut them off while two big white electrical orbs were being formed on the top of the cruiser. "I can assure you that I will get you a proper human replacement for your enjoyment." His purple leader pointed at him, and opened the mouth to say something mean, but he didn't let him talk. "And since I'm not going out thought the gate, it seems I can still consider myself an invader."

The orbs were launched directly at the window surrounding the control room. The hole sucked the air to the nothingness of outer space, and a couple of navigators went though it as well. The Tallest had to hold as hard as they could to some cables in the floor so they didn't follow their subordinates' fate. "I'll report as soon as I get back to earth! Invader Zim, out!"

The little alien shouted from his ship before leaving the Massive by means of the hole. In a matter of seconds a white pinkish vertical line passed over the window and it turned the glass good as new. Everything went back to normal in the Massive's control room.

"What the hell was that?" Purple frowned, recovering from the hit in the head he just had gotten. "Should we follow him?"

Red had an angry expression, he was more displeased by the fact his plan had failed than about Zim's mischief. But then he relaxed.

"Nah, I don't think it matters anymore." He waved his claw dismissively. "Hugeheadey was about to die anyway. By the time Zim reaches Earth, that human may have already expired."

Dib had fainted in the position his enemy had left him upon entering the ship, with the legs twisted, upside down, leaned on the interior wall of the ship. When he woke up, he found himself inside Zim's cruiser, but he was lying straight in the back pack of the pilot's seat. Gir was poking his cheek while humming the song of a silly yogurt spot, the robot didn't even care when the boy opened the eyes and continued poking him. Dib had a huuuge headache, his mouth was dry, and he was feeling dizzy; it was the biggest hangover he had had in his whole life. Fortunately, the ship was silent except for the robot's humming, and Zim didn't say a word. It was weird, Dib thought. Since the first day he met the alien, they didn't do anything more than yell. Evil laughter counted as yelling, too. And now both remained silent for more time than the boy could stand.

After half an hour of lying on the floor, Dib decided to sit. Just then the robot finally noticed the kid was awake.

"Yaaaay, it bounces!" The robot screamed with his high-pitched metallic voice, making Dib's head throb.

"What is it Gir? Is the Dib monkey already awake?"

Gir stared at Dib for a moment; it kept staring at him to the point that it got uncomfortable. He didn't want to speak, as any noise was like a drill in his ears.

"Aaah yeeeaah..." Gir nodded using a slow voice.

Zim went down off his seat to see Dib. There was again that scene of the human at the feet of the irken, and again that feeling of a false victory took place. Then Zim threw a can at the boy, it hit his stomach directly, but it seemed the alien didn't do it trying to hurt him.

"By the laws of Irken Empire you're my prisoner now." Zim stated in a serious tone. "Because of that I won't consider you as a threat along the travel and you may move around the ship. But if you dare to defy the greatness of Zim! I'll tie you to the wall...be grateful of my condescension!"

Dib couldn't but wonder at how proud was the alien for calling him his prisoner after all the troubles he had had recovering him from the Tallest. He would complain about how everything was returning to the usual way, but he was deeply thankful for this time. And his headache would turn gone worse for the explanation.

Then, he held the can that was now on the floor. It didn't have the Irken empire insignia like the ones the Tallest used to give him. It was a green can with a purple emoticon on it, and under the face it could be read "POOP". Dib opened the can with excitement as Zim returned to his pilot seat. The content was peach juice, normal peach juice! The boy drank it all with joy, since it was the first juice he had tasted in months.

When he finished drinking it. He saw Zim's robot opening a horizontal compartment attached to the side of the ship. It took out a taco to madly munch on as the way it was, frozen. Dib realized Zim had actually packed human food. And felt guilty for telling the little alien the truth about his mission and calling him a defective, considering how hard the last word was for any irken. The boy wondered which were the reasons of the pseudo invader to go this far to save him, and decided it was time to test the waters about everything he had been prepared his whole life.

"I still think you're an alien scum..."

"What!? How dare you speak like that to Ziiim! Your new master! You deserve-"

"But you are not a defective."

That really touched Zim, as he remembered some smeets calling him that when he was in training with them. He never let the words hurt him; he knew that what they said wasn't true. However, sometimes he needed someone to say it out loud for making it sure he wasn't the only one. Long time ago it was Scooge, and now, even the trifling words coming from a monkey head counted. But Zim couldn't let that weakness be noticed by the enemy.

"Fool! As if your stupidity could comprehend what you were saying. "You're full of lies human." Again Zim stepped next to Dib looking down at him and clenching a fist with the left hand.

"So, are we going back to Earth?"

"Is my mission to bring doom to your miserable planet?" In the background Gir started to sing doom doom doom over and over again, and Zim's eye twitched.

"And I'm the one who won't let that happen, isn't it?"

"Let's say... it's boring without your big meddling head around." Dib let aside the comment about his head size this time."By the way, I supplanted you while you were out. You failed three tests and accidentally burnt down your parental unit's laboratory... and you threw your sister's video game in the toilet."

"What?!" Dib felt a knot in his stomach, and suddenly the dizziness and headache disappeared. He was damn death as soon as he arrived in the city. He started to tremble by the mere idea. "How much time do we have before arriving to Earth?"

Zim didn't answer; the human didn't have the right to know. However, the computer voice did it: four months. Then Zim complained to the computer for disobeying his orders, though he hadn't given any orders to begin with. Dib considered those months would be the perfect time to learn more about the irkens. Maybe one day, he would help the already conquered planets regain their freedom. This year the Earth, later the savior of the Universe. It was a dream worth passing almost half a year with his worst enemy in a cramped ship. And in the background, he could hear Zim's little robot singing doom doom doom da doom and his owner pleading it to shut up.

**Author's Note: Wow, sorry for the long delay. This is the end of the story, at first I was thinking of making another chapter about Dib and Zim sharing the ship those four months but I consider that pretty much everything has been said about how they come to terms understanding each other.**

**Thanks a lot for super fabulous Somethingclever5 for the beta testing, you know how messed the original text was :)**

**Also, thanks to the people who reviewed, faved and followed, it's amazing this simple story had such reception.**


End file.
